<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the love song inside the rain by jyanyongs (betamax524)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420277">the love song inside the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/pseuds/jyanyongs'>jyanyongs (betamax524)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing an umbrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/pseuds/jyanyongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The umbrella feels even smaller with the two of them under it. Johnny feels hyper-aware of how Taeyong tucks himself behind Johnny’s arm, how this close, Taeyong seems so much smaller than him, even though Johnny knows he’s wearing boots with a little bit of heel.</em>
</p><p>Johnny doesn’t like walking in the rain, but sharing an umbrella with Taeyong makes it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the love song inside the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so johnny said "love song" is one of his favorite b-sides because of how sweet/romantic the lyrics are. i thought about how he took part in writing, and then thought about one of my favorite johnyong moments where he shares an umbrella with taeyong... and then this happened! hope yall enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>New York, 2019.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Johnny looks out the window of the tour bus, it’s raining. </p><p>He isn’t <em> that </em> surprised, considering that they’re in New York right now. He’s just a little bummed, really. Rain is nice when you’re indoors, when you can curl up with some hot coffee and just relax. It’s <em> not </em>nice when you’re outside, especially now, with expensive clothes on and somewhere to be.</p><p>The patter of raindrops on the windows tells him that it’s not a torrent, at least.</p><p>When he looks over to where the staff stay, he finds them murmuring amongst themselves, brows creased. Luckily, it seems that Capitol stocked some umbrellas into the tour bus, and Johnny grins to himself when he hears their manager sigh in relief.</p><p>There’s only so many umbrellas though, so they’ll all have to share, as their manager says. “Just share with who’s beside you,” he continues, “The venue isn’t that far.”</p><p>Johnny glances over at Taeyong, sitting beside him. Taeyong’s been staying beside him a lot in America, pressing himself to Johnny’s side any chance he gets. To be fair, he does that even back in Korea, but there’s something different about it now. Maybe it’s because America is Johnny’s home, and Taeyong needs Johnny’s confidence to navigate a new country and a language he’s still learning. Or maybe it’s just because Johnny can translate for Taeyong the best, their thoughts in a comfortable synergy.</p><p>Or maybe Johnny’s reading too much into it.</p><p>Taeyong turns to look at him, mouth curled up into a shy smile. “Can you hold the umbrella?” he asks, “Since you’re, ah, taller…”</p><p>Johnny chuckles. “No problem, man. I was gonna offer anyways.” Taeyong grins at him, getting out of his seat, and Johnny follows. Their manager has them pass around umbrellas, and Johnny can already tell they’re meant for only one person, small in his hands. Well, they could either deal with it, or get their clothes damp. It’s not like there’s much of a choice.</p><p>Some of their staff go down first, making sure that the crowd’s controlled, and setting a path for them for them. When their manager says it’s okay, they leave the bus, two by two.</p><p>The second Johnny opens the umbrella, he realizes it’s much smaller than he imagined. It curves in slightly at the ends, instead of spreading out, and Johnny can already imagine the raindrops sliding down and landing straight on his shoulders. He goes down first, holding the umbrella up high so Taeyong can comfortably slip under it without having to lean down too much. Taeyong, insufferably polite as always, tries to give Johnny space under the umbrella, leaving his one shoulder to be drizzled on. Johnny snorts, pulling him closer.</p><p>“If your shirt gets wet, the stylist is gonna freak,” he whispers when Taeyong looks at him, “I still have a shirt underneath, so it’s fine.” Taeyong blinks, but he doesn’t argue, shuffling closer as Johnny angles the umbrella to cover him more.</p><p>The umbrella feels even smaller with the two of them under it. Johnny feels hyper-aware of how Taeyong tucks himself behind Johnny’s arm, how this close, Taeyong seems so much smaller than him, even though Johnny knows he’s wearing boots with a little bit of heel.</p><p>Johnny finds himself moving his arm out a little more, trying to cover as much of Taeyong as possible. The drizzle drips onto his shoulders, but he can deal with that later. Taeyong gets cold easily, and Johnny wasn’t gonna risk getting their leader sick.</p><p>When they’re finally indoors, Taeyong sees that Johnny’s one shoulder is damp, and he immediately fusses over him. Johnny just laughs, waving his worried hands away and simply slipping off the damp button-up. “It’s no big deal,” he says, and Taeyong looks over him with wide eyes before agreeing.</p><p>As they shuffle into place for the interview, Johnny can’t stop thinking about the warmth of having Taeyong by his side, sharing an umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>South Korea, late 2019. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They’ve received possible demos for their upcoming album, and they huddle together, listening to each one and picking out their favorites. They’re lucky SM has a soft spot for Mark and Taeyong, letting them take part in picking the songs. And of course, Mark and Taeyong go out of their way to involve everyone else. They’re all gonna be performing it anyways, as Mark loves to say.</p><p>Johnny doesn’t know how many they’ve already listened to, but the next one their manager plays immediately catches his ear. It’s a classic R&amp;B kind of track, retro but also modern, and Johnny finds himself bobbing his head to the beat.</p><p>“This is really good,” he says, and the rest of the group agrees, some nodding and some murmuring their assent.</p><p>“We can show something new with this,” Jaehyun hums, “I think Taeil-hyung will sound great here.” Taeil chuckles, high-fiving Jaehyun.</p><p>“I’ll let SM know,” their manager nods, and he lets the rest of the demo play. Johnny thinks about how some of the percussion reminds him of rain drops, and he files that thought away for later.</p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Preparing for Neo Zone recording, early 2020.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s a little giddy to hear that the demo he likes has been chosen. They’re all gathered together again, the manager letting them know about the progress.</p><p>“For this song, the lyricist was thinking about having a sort of rain theme,” their manager says, looking over some notes, “They’ve written out the chorus and most of the lyrics, but there’s some empty bits here that we think a rap can fill.”</p><p>“Something more chill, then,” Mark muses, “Since it’s about the rain.”</p><p>Yuta looks over their manager’s shoulder at the lyrics, and he grins. “Ah, love umbrella kind of theme?”</p><p>“Hm?” Johnny says.</p><p>“Back home,” Yuta says, squinting at the lyrics, “Sharing an umbrella can be a romantic thing. Sometimes people even draw an umbrella and write their names under it to be all lovey-dovey.”</p><p>Johnny thinks about having Taeyong pressed by his side, the raindrops on his shoulder as he tried to keep Taeyong dry.</p><p>“Ah, that kind of thing?” Taeyong says, probably already running through ideas in his head.</p><p>“I think I have some ideas,” Johnny blurts out, and Taeyong looks up at him, “I mean, I just… y’know,” </p><p>“Dude, that’s cool!” Mark says, saving Johnny from making a fool of himself, “We can, like, write together and stuff.”</p><p>Their manager nods. “Feel free to help, Johnny. More choices are always good.”</p><p>Yuta grins widely at him. “Ah, our songwriter Johnny!”</p><p>“It needs to get approved first,” Johnny jokes, and everyone chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>When Johnny goes back to his room later, his thoughts are already running a mile a minute. He digs up some paper and a pen, and starts writing out his thoughts.</p><p>His thoughts drift back to that rainy day in New York, and how every memory he has of that one day seems to involve Taeyong. Taeyong, by his side, warm against one shoulder as his other shoulder was getting drizzled on. Taeyong’s profile, as the raindrops on their clear umbrella created a pattern of shadows on his skin.</p><p>He wants to take those moments, those feelings, mix them up together, and turn them into words. Words that only Johnny would know who they were for. </p><p>He thinks of the rain, blurring the city around them, and he thinks of Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Neo Zone recording, early 2020.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, this is so cool,” Mark says, voice genuinely in awe, “You’re like, a writer now.”</p><p>“It’s still kinda surreal, really,” he laughs, looking over the final lyrics their manager sent them.</p><p>“I just didn’t think you were the romantic type,” Mark snickers, “Were you thinking of someone?”</p><p>Johnny knows Mark is just teasing, or at least, he hopes he is. He’s still not that sure with himself how he really feels, even though there’s proof in his hands that he sees Taeyong as <em>more</em> than a friend.</p><p>He debated with himself over and over if he would actually submit what he had written, terrified of being found out, of having vulnerability exposed for everyone to see. In the end, he decided to just send it and get it over with. There was always the chance that SM wouldn’t accept it after all.</p><p>But here he is now, his feelings in simple words, right in front of him.</p><p>“Dude,” Mark says softly, bringing him out of his thoughts, “I was just joking—”</p><p>Johnny hums. “Nah, no big deal,” he says, patting Mark on the back.</p><p>“Okay, okay, whew,” Mark says, in that endearingly exaggerated way he always does, “Thought you were gonna be mad at me.”</p><p>Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but then the door opens, and Taeyong walks out, water bottle in his hands.</p><p>“They want you up next, Johnny,” he says with a soft smile.</p><p>Johnny nods and gets up, a bit speechless at having Taeyong right there, especially with what’s pretty much a confession in his hands. Mark seems to notice, damn him, brows raising as Johnny shuffles to the booth.</p><p>Before he reaches the door, Taeyong stops him with a hand on his arm, pulling him just a little bit closer.</p><p>“I saw the lyrics you wrote,” he says, and Johnny’s heart stops, “They’re really good, Johnny.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks,” Johnny stammers out, heart now thundering in his chest, and he’s sure he hears Mark sigh at how ridiculously obvious he is.</p><p>Taeyong just smiles, eyes sparkling like he <em> knows, </em>and Johnny gulps, jerking his head towards the door. Taeyong takes mercy on him, letting go of his arm.</p><p>While he’s getting settled, he looks out the small window to see Taeyong sitting down next to Mark. He looks up, and their eyes meet.</p><p>“Johnny-sshi, shall we start?” the recording staff says, and Johnny’s eyes snap back to lyrics on his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In this place </em><br/>
<em> Just you and me </em><br/>
<em> Outside all blurry </em><br/>
<em> My focus clear as day twenty-twenty </em><br/>
<em> Warm and cozy</em><br/>
<em>Covering us from all the crazy </em>
</p><p>It takes him a few tries to get the rhythm right, but eventually Johnny settles into it, letting himself get lost in the beat. The thought of the other members, the fans, the public hearing his confession isn’t that terrifying now. It’s not that obvious anyways, he made sure of that. All that matters is he knows who it’s for.</p><p>It feels like a weight’s been lifted over his shoulders when he’s done. Both because the staff told him he did great, and because he finally got to admit his feelings out loud, even if only to himself.</p><p>There’s still a hint of nervousness thrumming in his fingertips, but he doesn’t mind that much. </p><p> </p><p>☂☂☂</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong drags Johnny along to go to the convenience store a few blocks away, because he apparently promised Mark snacks after recording. The promise seems more like an excuse Taeyong made up once they actually enter the place, Taeyong immediately moving to chuck bags of sweet potato snacks in his basket. Johnny laughs, taking a basket of his own, picking out drinks and snacks for the rest of the members.</p><p>They’re waiting in line with two full baskets when Johnny realizes it’s starting to rain.</p><p>To distract himself, he picks up the heavier bag full of drinks, letting Taeyong pick up the bag full of his haul. Taeyong’s still shuffling around his laughably huge bag as they step out, and Johnny has to stop him from walking straight into the rain.</p><p>Taeyong blinks up at him, and Johnny just gestures with his chin towards the rain, falling outside the awning of the convenience store.</p><p>“Ah,” Taeyong says, “Good thing I have an umbrella.”</p><p>Johnny tries to ignore how his heart starts to hammer in his chest as Taeyong goes back to digging in his bag. After a few moments, he brings out a portable umbrella.</p><p>“Can you hold it?” Taeyong asks, and Johnny’s reminded of New York all over again.</p><p>“Because I’m taller, right?” he teases, and Taeyong laughs. They huddle together underneath the small umbrella, keeping the bags dry in between them.</p><p>Taeyong’s walking a little slower, pressed a little closer against Johnny’s side, and Johnny can’t help but think about what Yuta said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sharing an umbrella can be a romantic thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anything though, not wanting to break this delicate, comfortable silence between them, Taeyong’s shoulder knocking against his upper arm. It’s Taeyong who speaks first, looking up at Johnny with smiling eyes as he stops walking.</p><p><em> “Just you and me, </em>hm?” he says, in English, and Johnny knows Taeyong already knows.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes out, gripping the umbrella a little tighter.</p><p>Taeyong hums, closing his eyes. They stand there, just a moment, the rain blurring the city around them just like it did in New York.</p><p>“I like it,” Taeyong says finally, leaning his head against Johnny’s shoulder.</p><p>“I like <em> you,” </em> Johnny says, <em> finally, </em> and Taeyong laughs again, loud and bright, in that wonderful way that makes Johnny’s chest ache.</p><p>Johnny laughs too, and when they start walking again, Taeyong hooks his arm in Johnny’s. The angle is a bit awkward, the bag of Taeyong’s chips bumping against his arm and side, but Johnny doesn’t mind at all. </p><p>When they get back to the studio lobby, Taeyong pulls him closer, standing on tiptoes to whisper in Johnny’s ear. “You already understand, right? I like you too.”</p><p>Johnny’s heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest, and he finds himself smiling so wide that his cheeks ache.</p><p>The rain continues, pattering against the pavement and the windows, and Johnny thinks that the rain isn’t all that bad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> End.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/jyanyongs">jyanyongs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>